Kratos
Kratos 'is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the ''God of War series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html He was one of the first six characters to be revealed. Kratos' in-game rival is Sweet Tooth. Biography '''PREPARE TO JOIN HADES! Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Battle Royale. THE LEGACY OF KRATOS: *''God of War: Ascension'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''God of War '' *''God of War: Betrayal'' *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War III'' Arcade Opening Kratos' story opens as he is preparing to attack Olympus. He seeks assistance from the Titans but requires a challenge to earn his place as their leader. He hears about a gathering of heroes and other warriors coming together through that power of one who considers himself a god. In order to prove himself worthy to lead the Titans, he sets off to find this gathering and take down all who stand in his way. Rival Name: Sweet Tooth Reason: After running through the other characters, Kratos sees Sweet Tooth, believing him to be "another demon sent by the so-called god", and attacks him by throwing a blade at him. The blade hits an ice cream cone Sweet Tooth was holding. Angered, Sweet Tooth demands Kratos to pick up the ice cream and pay for it. Unswayed, Kratos declares that he isn't bound to the commands of mortals, brewing a fight between the two. Connection: Both God of War and Twisted Metal were created by David Jaffe, and both Kratos and Sweet Tooth were even created by him. In addition, Kratos and Sweet Tooth are both known for their extreme brutality, and their games are infamous for the amount of violence in them. Both have also sacrificed allies for their own goals, with Sweet Tooth murdering his own gunman to make an explosion that would remove armor from a monster truck, and Kratos using a young woman that was accompanying him to open a door at the cost of her own life. Authority figures have also found ways to betray them. For instance, Kratos has been betrayed by the majority of the Greek Pantheon and the Titans, usually during the Second Great War (a.k.a Second Titanomachy), while Calypso backstabbed Sweet Tooth by turning his own wish against him (Sweet Tooth's wish was to have another chance to kill his daughter, the only person to escape him and live), sealing him inside his daughter's grave, and leaving him there to die. Also, Sweet Tooth and Kratos both killed members of their families, Ares tricking Kratos into doing it, as he consider it a sign of weakness, while Sweet Tooth killed them after carving his clown mask. Also, both die in their own game. Kratos killing himself in God of War 3 and Sweet Tooth being killed by his own wish in Twisted Metal 2012. Both also killed the highest authority: Kratos killing Zeus and Sweet Tooth killing Calypso in Twisted Metal Black. Both have caused the death of innocents and incredible destruction, with Kratos doing so either to get to his goal faster or not thinking about the consequences of his actions, while Sweet Tooth does so out of pleasure and amusement. Sweet Tooth was one of the PlayStation's first unofficial mascots and Kratos has recently become a character nearly synonymous with the PlayStation. Kratos's blades appear in Twisted Metal (2012) in the Dollface's ending and in Mr. Grimm's mid-story. Ed Boon said that he though about putting Sweet Tooth as a playable fighter in Mortal Kombat (2011) but Kratos was chosen instead. Transcript Kratos: Another demon sent by this so-called god. He can join the rest! (Kratos throws one of his blades at Sweet Tooth. The blade seathes Sweet Tooth's ice cream cone.) Sweet Tooth: My ice cream cone! That was a mistake, buddy. Kratos: A mistake I can correct, if you like. Sweet Tooth: Maybe you didn’t hear me, friend. There’s a debt here, and I’m ready to settle up. Kratos: Stand aside. Sweet Tooth: Pick that up. And pay for it. Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta bends to no mortal! Ending After defeating the warriors and Polygon Man, Kratos returns to his world and gains leadership of the Titans. As he scales Olympus, he claims he is bringing an army the likes of which the gods have never seen and with his new power, prepares to kill them all. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Now You'll Feel My Wrath' - Kratos shouts, "Now you will feel my wrath!" *'Foul Beasts' - Kratos roars. *'You're Finished' - Kratos shouts, "Face me, coward!" and swipes his blade downward. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"I AM the God of War!" **"Now you will feel my wrath." **"Let's see what you can do!" *'Pre-match:' **"Prepare to die!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Let's see what you can do!" **"Mortal weapon..." **"The gods give me unneeded aid." **"What god left this?" **"Why does Olympus aid me?" **"I need no gifts from Olympus!" **"Flame of Olympus!" *'Successful KO:' **"By the gods, I will kill you all!" **"Die mortal!" **"I destroy everything I touch!" **"Pathetic and weak!" **"You have drawn your last breath!" **"Now you will feel my wrath!" **"You are no god!" *'Respawn:' **"I will have my revenge!" **"I will see you suffer!" **"I see only what I have come to destroy!" **"Prepare to submit, coward!" **"Face me! Coward!" **"You will not see the end of this day!" **"Now, you will feel my wrath!!" **"Death is the only way to escape." **"Prepare to lose your head, mortal!" **"Prepare to join Hades!" **"Athena's ghost be with me." **"Gaia's maker..." *'Taunt': **"Now you will feel my wrath!" **"Face me, coward!" *'Using Divine Fury:' **"Hades awaits!" *'Using Divine Reckoning:' **"Die!" *'Unused lines' **I... am the greatest warrior! Intros and Outros Introduction *'Prepare to Die': Kratos turns to the camera and takes out the Blades of Chaos, yelling "Prepare to die!". *'This is My Sword': Kratos grasps the Blade of Olympus with one hand and removes it from the ground. *'Meet the Twins': Kratos walks up as the camera slowly pans up to his face and takes out the Blades of Chaos. *'For the Glory of Sparta': Kratos, wielding the Nemean Cestus, shouts, then slams his right cestus into the ground. Winning Screen *'I Am the God of War': Kratos flexes and yells triumphantly. *'I Will Have My Revenge': Kratos takes a swipe at the screen with his blade. *'Victory is Mine': Kratos is shown yelling in triumph. *'The Greatest Warrior': Kratos places his blades on his back. Losing Screen *If using I Am the God of War: Kratos angrily turns away. *If using I Will Have my Revenge: Kratos punches the camera. *If using Victory is Mine: Kratos raises his arms and roars. *If using The Greatest Warrior: Kratos falls to one knee, using the Blade of Olympus to balance himself. Result Screen Win: Looks at the screen with angry expression. Lose: Looks down. Kratos-Vittoria.PNG Kratos-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Ascension '(unlocked at rank 4) '''Titan Slayer '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Ghost of Sparta The default appearance of Kratos. *His default appearance, based on the beginning of God of War III. *First Kratos' concept art, with his tattoo being blue instead of red. *Fear Kratos, the appearance of Kratos in his own mind. *Ghost of Sparta, an unlockable costume who appeared in God of War-Ghost of Sparta. Deimos Kratos takes on the appearance of his brother Deimos from God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. *Default: orange tattoos, brown and bronze armor, faded white cloth *White tattoos, white armor, white cloth *Yellow tattoos, yellow armor, black cloth *Blue tattoos, blue and silver armor, blue cloth Morpheus Armor One of his God of War 3 DLC Armors. Unlock this by turning Rank 10. *Default: Blue tattoos, blue cloth, silver armor *Yellow tattoos, yellow cloth, gold armor *Black skin, bright red tattoos, white cloth, black armor *Dark red tattoos, dark red cloth, bronze armor Warrior of Apollo Kratos in Spartan armor without the white skin and red tattoos, available as downloadable content. *Default - Golden helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin *Green helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, pale green skin *Silver helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin *Red helm, shoulder guard, skirt, and leg guards, tan skin Gallery Concept art by Sunni Han BarbarianHammer_Banner.jpg Kratos_M01.jpg Kratos_SH_v1.jpg Kratos_ZB01.jpg Kratos_ZB02.jpg KratosStyleTest_CompALLfront.jpg KratosAresArmor_icon.jpg Videos PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Kratos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale - Kratos Strategies Kratos - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trailer How_to_Use_Kratos_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Playstation Allstars Battle Royale Cutscenes 'Kratos Rival' & Ending Cutscenes【HD】 PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Kratos Trivia *Kratos was one of the many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. However, he was rendered by CGI instead of being given a live-action actor. **Kratos is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Nathan Drake, Cole MacGrath, and Sackboy. He still appears to be a CGI-render. **Kratos is also the first playable character to appear from God of War, the second being Zeus. *Kratos is considered to be a mascot of the PS3 console, alongside Sackboy and Nathan Drake. *Hades, Kratos' stage, is the only stage revealed at the same time he was. All the other stages at the time (Metropolis, Dreamscape, and Sandover Village) were revealed before their respective characters. *Kratos is the last character to be shown in the game's opening. *His quote "You.. will not see the end of this day!" is taken from the beginning of God of War III. It's also used for his intro in'' Mortal Kombat (2011).'' *Kratos is one of the 5 first-party characters to start on the PlayStation 2, the others being Ratchet & Clank, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper and Zeus. *Kratos' Losing Screen animation "breaks the 4th wall" as he punches the camera repeatedly. This is very likely a nod at God of War III, where Kratos beats Poseidon to death and the beating is mostly shown through Poseidon's perspective. **Ironically, his father also breaks the 4th wall in a Losing Screen animation by putting his hand on the camera and knocking it to the ground, as well as in a Victory Screen by lifting the "cameraman". *Due to the ashes on his skin, Kratos is sometimes referred to as the Ghost of Sparta. This makes him one of four characters to be referred to by a name other than their real name, the others being Sweet Tooth, Fat Princess, and Raiden. *In the game's opening, his red tattoo glows. *His main menu background is a red and gold theme with sparks coming from the right bottom of the screen. *Kratos is one of four characters who has an alternate costume that is a different character, the others being Jak, Radec, Sackboy, and Emmett Graves. **He is also one of two characters whose alternate costume is their brother, the other being Emmett. *Kratos is the only character with two alternate costumes that turns him into different characters (Deimos and Apollo). *Kratos' ending acts as the beginning of God of War III. **'Despite the fact that the Kratos seen in this game predates GoW3, Kratos' moveset incorperates the Neaman Cestus, Head of Helios, and Appolo's Bow, all of which he only used during GoW3. **The only item he gains in GoW3 that he does not use in gameplay is Herme's boots. However, they are an obtainable item in-game that boost running speed. *Kratos, along with Sweet Tooth, Heihachi, Raiden, and Zeus, is one of five characters in the game to have been a father. **Kratos, along with his father, are the only characters in the game that are of the same family. *Kratos's 2nd pallette swap for his first costume references the blue-tattooed Kratos, which during the development of the first God of War was nearly the final version of Kratos until his tattoo colors were changed to red. *Kratos's 3rd pallette swap for his first costume is an unlockable costume in God of War III ''which is known as "Fear Kratos". *Kratos is one of six launch characters who recieved a fourth costume through DLC, the other five being PaRappa, Fat Princess, Nathan Drake, Sly Cooper, and Sackboy. *Both Kratos and Heihachi have appeared as guests characters in the ''Soul Calibur series, Kratos appearing in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny for the PlayStation Portable and Heihachi in the PlayStation 2 version of Soul Calibur II. **Dante was also going to be a guest character in Soul Calibur III, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. *He appears in the 2011 Mortal Kombat reboot as a PS3 exclusive character. *When wearing the Warrior of Apollo costume and using Kratos's level 3, it would revert back to regular Kratos. This was fixed in Update 1.10. *Kratos is one of the few characters with a throw that can hit multiple opponents, the other being Sackboy. References Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:God of War Category:Playable Characters Category:Needs Refs Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters Category:Santa Monica Studio